


Imagine braiding sams hair

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, hair doing, sammooses hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You stride through the hallways of the bunker, sock covered feet slipping and sliding on the cold floor. You pass Sams room, door ajar. You hear annoyed grunts and cuss words spilling from his restroom“You okay Sammy?” You ask, peeking your head into the room.“Yeah-“ he starts, cutting off his words with a hiss of pain“I coming in okay-?” You say, slightly worried.You walked in to find one pajama clad Winchester with a wooden comb stuck in his hair. You chocked back a laugh“Do you need help Sammy?” You say, offering your hand out. He huffs and nods his head.
Relationships: sam winchester x reader
Kudos: 10





	Imagine braiding sams hair

You stride through the hallways of the bunker, sock covered feet slipping and sliding on the cold floor. You pass Sams room, door ajar. You hear annoyed grunts and cuss words spilling from his restroom  
“You okay Sammy?” You ask, peeking your head into the room.   
“Yeah-“ he starts, cutting off his words with a hiss of pain   
“I coming in okay-?” You say, slightly worried.   
You walked in to find one pajama clad Winchester with a wooden comb stuck in his hair. You chocked back a laugh   
“Do you need help Sammy?” You say, offering your hand out. He huffs and nods his head. 

“Come sit” you say as you walk toward his bed. He complies, perching at the edge of his bed.   
You hum, attempting to free the comb out of his tangled locks.   
“Tell me if I’m hurting you-“ you say as you tug on the comb.  
“Alright”   
“How did you even get this stuck in your hair-?”   
“I just started brushing it.. and it got stuck.”   
“Do you usually brush your hair?”   
“Uhh I usually just run my fingers through it?”   
“How does it manage to look so nice then? All the time?”   
“I use shampoo-“   
you chuckle, then let out a small satisfied grunt when you finally jerk the comb free. 

“I will be back-!” You say excitedly, rushing down the hallway, almost slipping into a wall.   
You rummage through a bin, looking for a scrunchie and your brush. 

You settle in behind Sam and prop yourself on your knees, separating his hair into three sections.   
“What are you doing?” He asks   
“Braiding your hair” you respond as you fold each pice over.

You step away to admire your handy work, a small braid in the younger Winchester’s hair, tied up with a small red scrunchie.  
“Are you done?” He asks, a hint of sadness in his voice   
“Yup!”   
“Wanna see?” You add   
He nods his head, then you hand him your phone. He smiles as he inspects his hair, pulled back and out of his face. 

He stares at you, hair down and bobbing up and down when you laugh. The corners of your eyes crinkle when he takes a silly photo of himself on your phone, causing him to stop breathing   
“Your gorgeous” he breathes,  
You turn to him, confused look on your face   
“What’s that sammoose?”   
“Can I do your hair?” He says sheepishly   
You look up at him, eyes widening.   
“Oh- sor-“ Sam starts before your face splits into a grin   
“Yes! I don’t know you could do hair?” He exhales in relief   
“Yeah- I can do a ponytail.. kinda” 

You grunt as Sam tries to wrap the scrunchie around your hair for the second time.   
“This- looks awful.” He says, attempting to discreetly push your phone away from your hands, you snatched it away, flipping it to the camera side. You laughed as you poked the ponytail, hair sticking up in ways that it shouldn’t.   
“Let’s take a photo!” You suggest, face splitting into a wide grin. You grab your phone and lift it up, snapping photos. You make silly faces and just smile, wanting to keep all of them.   
You set the phone down, still beaming.   
“Can you send those to me?” Sam asks  
“Sure” 

You walk out of the room, saying your final goodbyes to Sam. 

He sits down on his bed, toying with the little tuft of hair at the end of his new braid. He looks at the photos you sent him, your hair in a tangled ponytail, his pulled back in a small braid. He swipes up and goes to settings, and then to wallpaper. 

He shuts off his phone, taking one last look at his new wallpaper. The picture of the both of you, you having duck lips and him sticking out his tongue. This was his favorite one because you both almost look normal. Unless you look closer, you see scratches and scars, healed broken noses and scrapes on necks. This is about as normal as you can be. 

He looks at this photo everyday after you get killed. Sometimes he cries over it because he couldn’t save you. Now you are gone because of him.


End file.
